happywheelsfandomcom-20200222-history
Arrow Gun
The arrow gun is one of the six main hazards featured on Happy Wheels, added on v1.47 on September 16th 2011 and is very similar to the harpoon gun. It has a silver, metallic (possibly concrete) base, smaller than the harpoon gun's base, with a crossbow-type device perched on top of it. The arrow gun shoots 10 arrows, which don't kill the character instantaneously, but can slow the character. An arrow will kill the character if it penetrates the head and enters the skull, like the harpoon gun. Users can set the rate of fire between 1 and 10, one 1 being the slowest, 5 being quicker and 10 being horrifically fast. Unlike the harpoon gun, the arrow gun can be either set to fixed or not fixed. Users can use it as a weapon to strike NPCs down if it is set to not fixed. It can also be used in vehicles, when you place a Pin Joint on it and the vehicle so you can shoot NPC's and fruit. Glitches *There is a simple glitch to the arrow gun. If you highlight the rate of fire and type in a number anything above 10 then press enter, it will fire twice as fast as rate of fire 10. This has been fixed. *Similar to the glitch above, the firing power can be set to zero, by typing 0 in and pressing enter, although this does not affect anything. *If you put in the rotation: - the arrow gun will become NaN and will become non-interactive. *Sometimes, an arrow can cut someone apart if the player is going at a high speed. *The arrow gun can not shoot arrows when it is part of a group and will freeze the game if the arrow gun detects a character and will not unfreeze until it is away from the character(s). Trivia *The silver, metallic, possibly concrete block holding the Arrow Gun is very similar to that of the Harpoon Gun. Although the Arrow Gun's is smaller and has a fixable option toggle. *It is possible to put numerous arrow guns together to make a very deadly weapon. *When attached to a custom vehicle it can be set to fire with a certain button. This may be used to give the vehicle a ranged attack. *Unlike the Harpoon Gun, it can be set to only shoot NPC's. Another quality it has that harpoon's dont: It does not have an anchor toggle. *They are commonly used in levels in which you run from arrows and try to make it to the finish line. *If you put an arrow gun on a vehicle, the amount of arrows is unlimited. *Each arrow gun will fire 10 arrows at the player. *When you hover over to the "don't shoot player" check box, there is a typo in the yellow box. "Uncheck this if you only want the gun to target non-playable characters". It says Uncheck instead of Check. *Arrow guns with the "don't shoot player" option unchecked that are attached to a custom vehicle can still shoot the player riding it. Category:Glitches Category:Hazards Category:2011 Category:Level Editor Category:Special Items Category:Happy Wheels Category:Guns Category:Sharp Objects